SAO: Gunland
by yozila85
Summary: The group arrives in GGO, the place where a madman named Deathgun thrives, supposedly killing people through a gun he personally named Deathgun. Who can stop him, who will stop him. A sequel to both SAO: The World of Swords, and SAO: The Land of Fairies
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: If you haven't already, be sure to read the last two stories of the series (SAO: The World of Swords + SAO: The Land of Fairies) before you read this one. Enjoy the story!**

 **Time : 2 Months before the first Deathgun attack**

 **Game : Gun Gale Online, First BoB**

The DGA (Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero) group have been playing GGO for a while now, to earn some credits, in order to buy specialty weapons. For the first BoB, the DGA were teamed up with Sinon until they reached the end of the tournament.

Artemis was wielding an M4A1 for his primary, but when he got in CQC he pulled out a 500 S&W Magnum Revolver. He also had a couple weapons he used on other occasions, which he kept in his inventory at all times, as they were lighter weapons, the DP-12 and the M1911 were his other two weapons he used when he felt he was in for fight, even though his M4A1 was better. His M4A1 had an Acog scope, and grip, for extra stability, he also used full metal jackets for the bullets he used, for all his weapons, other than his shotgun, for that particular weapon he used buckshot, trading accuracy for spread shot.

Wolf used a dual wield set of Glock 18s with a specially formed bayonet that was shaped like a khopesh on each one.

Nero used an M60E4 LMG that tore everything to shreds, while dual wielding 2 Colt .357 Pythons for a side, as he, unlike Wolf, liked heavy, strong weapons, but while the Python was not as strong as the Colt .44 Anaconda, he simply did not have the strength stat to dual wield it, as it had a very powerful recoil when shot, though even that didn't have the recoil of the .500 S&W Magnum.

Oblivion, used one of his favorite assault rifles in any FPS, the AN-94 with a hybrid sight, a fore grip, and a select fire, that way Oblivion can switch to burst, that way he wasn't shooting rapidly, causing the recoil to increase. He also wielded an FN Five Seven with a suppressor, whenever he was close to an enemy, or in a situation where stealth was important.

Sinon used her newly acquired, PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, a high powered anti-material rifle that could penetrate vehicles and almost any barrier between her and the target.

The group were on the top of a building, there was a squad in front of them, but they were very far and the only way they could see them is if Sinon used the scope of her rifle on max magnification.

"It's been a month since we started playing this, and we haven't logged into ALO in a long time. Hell, I don't even remember why we went into playing this game." Oblivion said.

"To prove something to Roxas and help a friend of ours who is prone to severe danger." Artemis said.

"What kind of severe danger would be prone to anyone? It's not like GGO is like SAO or anything." Oblivion said.

For a moment of silence, Artemis later muttered, "There's a connection to the real and the virtual world, but there's only so many ways the virtual world can become real, and we've only experienced one."

Unfortunately for Artemis, Oblivion heard everything, but Oblivion hadn't said anything and kept his focus towards the squad that was coming in.

"What do those goody two shoes got on them Sinon?" Nero asked.

"Well, one of them is holding an SMG of some kind, but they are still too far for me to identify them. The others have assault rifles." Sinon said.

They waited for the squad to come into view, but they seemed to have turned away into another building, but gunshots can be heard coming from the building. It was then Sinon aimed her rifle and was able to shoot 3 guy's down from the distance they were.

Oblivion, Artemis and Nero were looking the other direction Sinon and Wolf were. Oblivion spotted an enemy who was playing solo. Upon Oblivion asking Sinon to zoom in on him, turns out it was Roxas, who refused to team up with Artemis's group, as he wanted a bigger reward if he won.

Roxas had decided he wanted a beam sword, like Kirito's. The beam was red and had a pure black handle. Roxas also had a Desert Eagle pistol, with a suppressor, and full metal jackets for the bullets he used for it.

Roxas hid behind another building around the corner, he had already saw the group, and with that, they took cover. For a minute of taking cover behind the short wall at the edge of the building, Artemis looked to see that Roxas had moved from his previous position. Artemis only thought one thing, and that was that Roxas had entered the building. As soon as Artemis brought to the group's attention that they needed to check the building, they went ahead and did so. The thing was, Roxas took cover behind a shelf that was broken down in the building. Before they went in, Sinon warned the group to check the inside first, then the top. The group agreed to this.

The group slowly opened the door, but unfortunately blew their cover since Roxas was looking towards the door and started shooting at Artemis. They quickly took cover, putting an end to Roxas shooting, for now. They heard Roxas move to the top of the building, and with that, Artemis ordered someone to throw a grenade, however nobody had any more grenades on them. Artemis decided to go up himself, so he ordered someone to act as a decoy. Oblivion, being an AGI and STA type, went ahead and took the job.

As Artemis walked upstairs to the top of the building, he saw that Roxas was putting his attention to Oblivion. Artemis saw bullet lines coming from the ground too, which meant that Oblivion took a shot at killing him, or, Oblivion being the decoy, is trying to distract him. Nevertheless, Artemis quietly took cover behind a vent and drew his 500 S&W Magnum and waited for a clear shot at Roxas. When Roxas got up and started shooting at the ground, Artemis heard what could be Oblivion getting shot. With that, it was important that Artemis quickly end Roxas, as there was no decoy anymore. Artemis took a deep breath, slowing down his heart rate, and once the time came, he put a bullet straight through Roxas's head, avenging Oblivion's death.

Artemis gestured the others to get to the top of the building to recap, and check their surroundings. When the last other two of the group got there, Artemis started speaking, "Oblivion, you saw Roxas kill him right?"

"Uh huh, and now we gotta finish the last squad, which are coming right now. So get your stuff together and take cover." Sinon said.

The group did as Sinon said. Sinon used her scope to investigate the squad's gear. She saw one had a Minigun, and the others had Assault Rifles and SMG's. Sinon took aim at the one with the Minigun first. As she pulled the trigger and the bullet appeared to have hit the man, all it did was get the attention of the squad as the bullet only took out a chunk of the man's Health. The squad took cover, except for the Heavy, who started shooting hundreds of bullets up at the top of the building, and killed Nero in the process. Artemis went downstairs to see if Roxas dropped any grenades, which he did. Artemis picked up the grenade and went upstairs to take a shot at blowing up the man.

Soon enough after the opposing squad saw Artemis in the building, and go upstairs, they knew where they were, but that didn't matter because the group was staying up there to finish the squad from getting much of a reward. Artemis, when he was ready, pulled the pin of the grenade, and threw it towards the Heavy over at the left side of the field. The grenade rolled over to the Heavy's foot after landing closeby. The Heavy had a second to react to run from the Grenade, but he was too slow and his Health was depleted until it hit the red. Sinon then aimed her rifle at the man and when she was calm, pulled the trigger and sent a high calibre bullet flying towards the man's head fast enough that the man could not react to the bullet line, killing the man.

The rest of the squad saw Sinon and started shooting in her direction. Sinon quickly took cover and Artemis and Wolf jumped off the back of the building. Artemis and Wolf split up and ran towards each side of the field. Artemis switched for his M4A1 and took cover behind a wall. As Artemis looked to the left, he saw bullet lines, so he looked to the other side and saw bullet lines as well. Artemis looked above him and saw no bullet lines, so he switched for his 500 S&W Magnum and reached over the wall and started shooting in the direction of the bullet lines and killed 2 of them before the bullet lines moved towards Artemis's arm, to which he quickly moved his arm from the bullet lines. Artemis saw as the bullet lines disappear, which meant that they were moving. This gave Artemis the opportunity to shoot down any moving enemies. Artemis switched for his M4A1 and started shooting at the guy's in the open. Artemis killed all of which who weren't in cover, leaving 3 guy's left for Artemis to kill.

Artemis looked over in Sinon's direction as she was still sniping enemies down. Artemis saw a bullet line pointed on Sinon's head, coming from a sniper on the right side. Artemis saw as the bullet flew towards Sinon, finishing her. Artemis then moved position, pulling out his 500 S&W Magnum and shot towards any open enemy as he ran to the left, but he managed to finish of the rest of them as Wolf shot the last one on the right side of the field.

When they collected their thoughts, they walked to the top of the building they were at originally. Artemis saw as Wolf pulled out a grenade. Artemis knew what Wolf was gesturing Artemis for. They would do what is called the Souvenir Grenade, which means they end off the tournament by exploding themselves with one of them holding a grenade and the other in the range of the grenade's explosion radius.

Artemis nodded, and Wolf pulled the pin with his teeth and they both held the grenade. Soon enough, the grenade killed them both, ending the first BoB, with the victory going to Artemis and Wolf, giving them both the same rewards. With the first BoB put to an end, the group went on to celebrate, and they decided to dive into ALO to celebrate with their friends as well, as the next BoB would be next month.

As they had drinks in ALO with everyone, Artemis thought about how Deathgun was to attack a pro player while he was in a live show as his avatar, which would be broadcasted to GGO. Artemis didn't know if Deathgun would show up though because this time around he possibly died in SAO.

"Hello? You there?" Roxas said, snapping his finger beside Artemis's ear.

"Ow, yes I am. I was just, contemplating." Artemis said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I was talking about how you put a bullet in my head after I killed Oblivion here with my Desert Eagle." Roxas said, as Oblivion sighed.

"Yeah, well how about the fact that Nero got torn to shreds by the guy with the Minigun?" Artemis said.

"It's only a matter of time until they ban those fucking things." Nero said angrily.

"You should have taken cover, everyone did except for you, you were trying to pop the guy with that thing of yours." Oblivion said.

"The things recoil got out of control, it's not my fault." Nero said.

"Well with how far you were from the guy, that thing would never hit the guy. If it's the recoil that got you into a tight spot then you should've gotten an assault rifle." Oblivion said.

Nero simply turned to the group. "You guy's were watching live right?" Artemis asked, to those who weren't in GGO.

They all nodded. "So, I saw Roxas had a beam sword or something along the lines right?" Kirito asked, curiously.

"Uh huh, that was. They come in a variety of colours too." Sinon said.

"And the game has a money conversion system too?" Kirito asked.

"Yup, and with that, I might be able to get that thing Lisbeth saw online that she really wanted." Oblivion said smiling. Lisbeth looked towards him and smiled too.

Kirito yawned and said, "It's getting late, me and Leafa are gonna log out pretty quickly here."

"Well, take care." Artemis said, as Kirito and Leafa logged out.

 **Time: The day of the first Deathgun Attack**

 **Game: Gun Gale Online**

The second BoB was put to an end already and before the third one started, Artemis messaged the group who were playing GGO to come to a bar and watch a live show. Artemis mentioned that he was expecting something important to go down there, and the group did so...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **Time: Day of the first Deathgun attack**

 **Game: Gun Gale Online**

Artemis sat at a table in the bar Deathgun was expected to attack a pro player of GGO. Artemis knew already that there would be someone in the victim's apartment, with a drug that would cause heart failure. When Deathgun shoots the screen, that would give a signal to the one in the apartment to kill the victim.

Artemis messaged the group already to get to the bar, but they'll need to lay low by wearing a hood over their eyes, that way Deathgun won't recognize them.

After two minutes of waiting, Wolf, Oblivion, Sinon and Roxas soon walked in with their heads down and wore hoods. They eventually sat down once they found Artemis, sitting at a table with a drink in front of him.

"So, what the hell are we doing here? Waiting around for someone to get crazy drunk and shoot up the place, only for them to get fucking wasted? Cause I can do that!" Wolf asked.

"It has to do with my prediction, see that man over there, with the metallic skull for a mask, he's the one I want you all to watch," Artemis replied.

They waited a moment before, the man, obviously pissed at something, walk over towards the screen, and raised a gun, saying, "You lied, you lied to ME!" He said with increasing volume. He shot the screen with his, soon to be famous, type 54 Black Star. Seconds later, the man keeled over and disconnected, startling everyone at the bar, he began a speech about being Deathgun, and that the gun he wielded was called that very same name, and that it had the power to kill irl, just like in SAO.

The group and left the bar upon Artemis's signal. They walked out and were soon followed by Deathgun, but they were not bothered as the man walked out and bought a horse and left the place far behind.

"So you were reincarnated? I'm still curious to know how you knew that was going to happen." Roxas asked when Deathgun was out of sight.

"It's gonna take a lot of explaining so I ask that you're ready for a long story." Artemis asked. Roxas simply nodded and allowed Artemis to continue. "I was run over by a semi-truck and multiple other cars on the road in another universe. Just so happens that it happened in this universe in 2017, but by the time I was reincarnated, it was 2022, before SAO was launched. Anyways, I was killed, and soon after I was in what seemed like purgatory, until a figure started speaking…"

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Unfortunately, you are dead." A booming voice said. "But your story isn't over yet."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Caleb yelled, startled by the loud voice. "What do you mean my story isn't over yet?"

"I am the one you are yet to believe in, Caleb. Now, I give you a choice, one I give to every newcomer. You either go to what humans call Heaven, or, you may be reincarnated to a world of your choosing. If you die there again however, you will be sent here again and have to choose another universe." The figure said, coming into view, who was God himself.

This was weird for Caleb, as he might have pretended to believe in God, he never did, but he never heard in church or read in the bible about reincarnation, or more specifically, God giving such a choice to anyone.

Caleb, as soon as he heard God ask him what he wanted to do, knew exactly where he would want to go, as he planned it in his head many times.

"All right, I choose reincarnation. However, I wish for a few conditions before I go. First, I'd like to be born in Japan, and to have a white family, like mine. I'd also like to keep my current memories." Caleb said. God's eyes widened at each proposal, but let Caleb go on. "Second, I'd like to be pre-programmed with sword fighting techniques of every variation. Thirdly, and lastly, I'd like my family to be rich and, caring, unlike many rich families."

God smiled even wider with every proposal. ' _This is a smart one, he seems to know exactly what he wants.,_ God thought. "And, where do you wish to go?" God asked.

"I want to go to a Sword Art Online universe, where Suguha Kirigaya, and Shino Asada both got trapped in SAO. Oh, I forgot, I'm gonna need to be able to speak English, and Japanese. That is all." Caleb said, happy with his decision.

God smiled, and said, "Deal."

 ***Flashback Ending***

"And that's how it went between me and God, so if I die again, I'll be going somewhere else." Artemis explained.

"Interesting." Roxas replied.

"Well Kirito is going to be diving into GGO, due to the Deathgun incident we just witnessed. All of it was real, the man on the screen died of heart failure live on a VR show that we just saw as Deathgun shot the screen." Artemis explained.

"How long until that?" Oblivion asked.

"Two days, or so I remember it being two days." Artemis said.

"Well, I don't feel a lot for playing GGO today. I did promise Lis I'd talk to her about something." Oblivion said opening his menu. Artemis grabbed his arm and spoke.

"Be here, 5:00 sharp in two days." Artemis said.

"All right, I'll put a reminder on my phone about it." Oblivion said, as he logged out.

Artemis looked towards the others and said, "Well, all we can do is figure out how we can get Kirito set up for GGO, and the third BoB."

 **Time: One day after the first Deathgun attack**

 **Place: Caleb's house**

Kazuto was training with Caleb, who was training Kazuto with his God given gift of Sword Mastery, making Kazuto stronger than the Kazuto that Caleb knew from the SAO anime, whether it was in real life, or just a game.

"This one meets my weight standards, could I use this one?" Kazuto asked, holding a big longsword.

"Alright but make sure it doesn't break, as that one is one of my favorites, and they did cost a ton." Caleb said, as he reached out for his katana. "Now we can either cut down some bamboo, or we use these instead and spar in here."

"Actually, a spar would be nice. It'd give me a reason to go on the defensive." Kazuto said, smirking.

"As you wish." Caleb said, also smirking, and passing Kazuto a wooden cylindrical practice sword, while he himself picked up an estoc shaped practice sword.

The two sparred in the sword dojo. It was Caleb who won, twice, but, once Kazuto got the hang of what he was doing, he won a round, and they ended off there.

 **Time: One day later.**

 **Game: Gun Gale Online**

"There he is. That's him for sure." Artemis said, pointing to Kirito, with his GGO avatar. Kirito, unlike his other avatars, this one seemed more feminine than the others, as the avatar had much longer hair, and a slightly feminine body structure.

"That's his new avatar?" Sinon said, laughing.

"It's apparently a rare model, especially since this account is transferred rather than made," Artemis replied.

The group walked over and talked to Kirito. Upon Kirito recognising them (Even with the group using new accounts) he asked, "Now can you guy's explain why you're using new accounts?"

"Goofball, because all of our shit from SAO might get fucked up." Wolf said, smirking.

"All right, now how do play? Where can I get a weapon like you guys have?" Kirito asked.

"Well, we can either gamble, or we could let you borrow a pistol and we can go hunt. But if it gets desperate, we can go and PK someone from a rival squad. Upon winning the first two BoB tournaments, we have plenty of rivals." Artemis said.

"You're kidding, so you form a guild in SAO and ALO based upon killing PK'ers, but here we are in GGO and you guy's are PK'ing." Kirito said, frowning.

"We only kill our enemies, not innocents. Besides, a ton of people PK in this game anyways, it's not like we're gonna be wiping out entire armies of PK'ers, even though mostly everyone here is a PK'er." Oblivion said.

"Yeah and besides, those fucks need to learn to play nice anyways." Wolf said, still smirking.

"Okay so basically we just PK for fun in this game?" Kirito asked.

"No, almost everyone here is a PK'er so we can't take any chances." Roxas said.

Kirito simply nodded to this and looked to Artemis and gestured him to pass him a pistol for him to use. "Shit, I don't have an extra one but someone else here should." Artemis said, looking through his inventory.

"Here, take this one. It's my spare Five Seven, I always keep a spare." Oblivion said, handing Kirito the gun.

"Five Seven? Why'd they name it that?" Kirito asked.

"Well that's the size of the bullets you'll be using with the pistol. 5.7 millimeters." Oblivion said. "So what will it be? We gamble? Or hunt?"

"I don't want to be losing money, so I'd rather hunt." Kirito said.

"Well this is different, in my world, you went and won the Untouchable game, rather than going hunting." Artemis said, chuckling as he opened a trade window, "Here, have 500 credits, that should be enough for a go at Untouchable, that way you don't lose money.

"If you're sure." Kirito said hesitantly. He walked up to the Untouchable game, and started it, he charged through dodging the bullet lines Artemis had told him about, and he seemed to get the hang of dodging, he saw that he passed the 8 meter line, he knew that he had to dodge before he saw the lines, meaning he had to, per se, predict the predictions. He slid under a bulletstorm from the animatronic, and then as he got within 4 meters from the end, he saw that the animatronic was out of bullets, "Looks like you're out of bullets," he said, before seeing a blue light coming from the end of the revolver that the animatronic was using, he jumped over a hail of lasers, flipping in mid-air and landing on his feet next to the animatronic, touching it and winning 302000 credits.

"Wasn't that easy, Kirito?" Artemis asked, "I never played that gambling game, but you seem to have won it, by the way no one has ever beaten that game, I bet I could, but I've never tried."

"Not very hard if you know what you're doing," Kirito replied, "I still want to go hunting though," He said laughing.

"Well, first, let's get you a weapon, I already know what suits your fancy," Artemis said, he walked Kirito over to the store, and showed him the photon swords, "They're light, but they get the job done," Artemis said, smiling.

"They seem to work like a regular sword, I'd like one," He said.

He paid for a black hilted, purple bladed photon sword. He began to practice with it, for he knew the BoB was coming up in a few days, and needed to be comfortable with this light a blade, before entering.

Artemis decided to buy one as well, thinking it would go well with his revolver, knowing that he had enough strength to wield the 500 S&W Magnum in one hand, as he'd been training Strength and Agility, almost exclusively.

His was a red bladed, black hilted sword, and he decided to go and train Kirito, because, with his god given sword mastery, he was able to wield any sword comfortably, even if it happened to have a weighted hilt, rather that a well balanced sword, as he prefered a balanced sword, to a sword with a heavier end, he could still wield any other weighted sword, but it wasn't as comfortable.

 **3 Days Later**

Kirito and Artemis trained in game, almost non stop, monster hunting and PK'ing scattered among many duels. They only stopped when it was time to eat or sleep.

It was 2 days until qualifiers started and now everyone in the group was training.

"Whew, that was a lot of training to do, but we're not done yet, as we still have the qualifiers to win, and there is a lot of faces we've seen before, but only 3 we haven't. We don't know how much they've improved, also, might as well say it, Deathgun's real handle is Sterben. Now that we all know that, we can see where he is on the map, however, when we won't see him when he is using an Optical Camouflage. Also if you live alone, you must be careful not to be shot by his type 54 Black Star, as that is the gun he dubbed Deathgun, it will kill IRL. I know this as, someone will enter your apartment or home and watch the stream, and when you are shot, he will inject a lethal drug into your system, ending your life, but don't worry, if you survive this, which is why we are working together, we will go to each other's house, but especially Sinon's, and that's because she is a target, but we can either kill her early game or we can protect her until the end."

"How do you know this? I know you are from another world and know what will happen but are you saying she will die without us?" Wolf asked harshly.

"No, only without Kirito, but we can protect her even better with all of us there." Artemis replied.

"Why only with Kirito?" Wolf asked.

"If Deathgun knew there were more than one person in their house/apartment, they wouldn't go for it because they wouldn't know if one were awake." Artemis said.

"Unless they look in the windows." Oblivion stated.

"Why would they do that?" Artemis asked.

"Dude, they are emotionless killers, I'm pretty sure they don't give a crap." Oblivion said. "Let's keep going so that we can Kirito for the next BoB."

"All right, so we all go to Sinon's place? Should we arm someone to guard the place?" Wolf asked.

"Sure, I'll do it, and if I see them, I will most certainly kill them." Oblivion said, suddenly with a blank expression.

"Um, Oblivion, you okay?" Artemis asked, due to the fact that he knew Oblivion didn't have an emotionless and black side, but it so seems he does.

Oblivion didn't respond, until 5 seconds later, he quickly shook his head and said, "What?"

"What were you thinking about?" Artemis asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later, let's go." Oblivion said as he started to walk. Soon the rest followed Oblivion.

The group went out to look for some monsters in a forest. Upon entering, they heard loud roaring type noises. They went off to investigate the sound and found a Tyrannosaurus-Rex looking mother fucker. The group started hailing the dino with bullets, but only until they saw another guy come with a white bladed photon sword and decapitated the beast.

"No fucking way, that's a rival. Let's go kill him guys!" Artemis said, getting up and started shooting in the direction of the rival, but stopped upon seeing bullet lines towards them. The group fell back and then got back up when the bullets stopped shower over them. Everyone pulled out their weapons and chased the rival group.

As the group showered bullets towards the other group, another T-rex looking thing started chasing them and Artemis pulled out his photon sword and jumped towards the thing and chopped it in half. Artemis then caught up to the group who were still hailing bullets towards the rival group, and then Artemis ran towards the rival group as their Agility stats weren't high enough to outrun him and Artemis took three swings and killed them all with his photon sword. The group stopped to recap.

"Now Kirito, are you getting the hang of it?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to make it far in the tournament." Kirito replied.

The group went on and bought a vehicle on the way and went to register for the next BoB. Artemis would then expect Deathgun to show up on a bridge and kill someone, but Artemis wouldn't let that happen…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: This is a message from Urolutze and I would like to announce that I uploaded my story for my character called, SAO: Oblivion (Arc 1: The World of Swords) and chapter 1 is available to read right now. Also, chapters will be uploaded slower because I am now a far distance from Yozila85 and I also cannot access the internet unless I go somewhere with wifi. Enjoy the story.**

The qualifiers went well, everyone made it into the the finals, leaving no doubt that the group would be able to protect Sinon. Artemis was wielding his photon sword and magnum, but was also using his M4A1 as a back-up. He knew that if Kirito died, Sinon would die, though he knew that even if Kirito died, Wolf would fight to his last breath to save her, but that's what worried him, for he didn't know who was on Deathgun's kill list.

Artemis spawned in an urban area, he looked around, only to see an outline of a figure move past him, as even to Optical Camouflage was slightly visible, but not with equipment, for that would defeat the purpose of the invisibility. He quickly drew his photon sword, and sliced at it, though all he hit was air, the outline was long gone.

He sighed, before drawing his M4A1 and trekking out towards the desert, however along the way, he saw a man running towards a bridge, it was a man from a group Sinon used to run with, before he entered GGO. He noticed a man dressed in white with a shotgun swinging among the trees, he knew Sinon was there, at the bridge.

He chased after them, meaning to kill Palerider, before Deathgun got to him. As he got to the bridge he saw Palerider get struck by a stun bullet. He quickly shot Palerider, and killed him as Deathgun appeared and glared at Artemis, before swiftly moving out of the way, as a shot from a powerful sniper rifle grazed the steel plating on his face. He looked up, where Artemis saw an opportunity to sneak away, around and up the hill to where Kirito and Sinon sat, startling them.

Kirito slashed at Artemis, being blocked by Artemis's red blade of his own photon sword, "Good reaction time, now look at Deathgun, he's talking to our friend's in ALO right now, though he doesn't know it," Artemis said sitting down.

Sinon looked shocked, while Kirito asked, "How do you know that?"

"Reincarnation, remember? I remember this, though I didn't think that he would go on to do this anyways, after I killed his first victim, preventing him from killing that guy IRL." Artemis said.

"I'm shocked that our friends are watching, to be honest."Sinon said.

"Not surprising, as none of you knew about them knowing, well except for Kirito, as Sugu found out." Artemis said, setting up the map, "Oh, and Kirito, Asuna will end up in your hospital room in approximately 2 hours time."

Kirito was shocked, "But how, none of them know that I'm in a hospital right now."

"Well, they do now," Artemis said, pointing at a stream camera.

"Well shit," Kirito said, but Sinon was staring at him in surprise.

"You're in a what?!" She exclaimed.

"A hospital room, that way Deathgun can't kill me IRL." Kirito said.

"Because Deathgun will have a person go into their target's house, and they will have a lethal drug ready for when the Deathgun in here kills his target. The Deathgun in the target's house is watching the stream, so when the target is shot with the gun he calls Deathgun, then that is when he injects the lethal drug in your system, stopping your heart." Artemis explained.

"Well then what about me?" Sinon asked.

"Don't you worry, Owen and Alex are guarding your place right now. If they find anybody matching the description I gave them, they can either cuff them with the cuffs I gave them, or knock him out, or just kill him. Thoug, I'm pretty sure Owen wants to kill him, and I'm sure Alex feels the same way too." Artemis explained.

"Well, I sure hope they guard the place good, and I know Alex will, right?" Sinon asked.

"Of course in fact, he'd guard you with his life if that's what it meant. I'm not saying that Owen won't because I told him he might be PoH, but I'm sure the one in here is PoH, but I don't know the answer to that." Artemis said.

"PoH? The Laughing Coffin leader?" Sinon asked.

"I knew he was from Laughing Coffin." Kirito said.

Artemis nodded and gestured them to follow him. They looked on the map for where Deathgun was and it seemed he went south of where they were, so they went ahead and went there.

 **10 Minutes later**

They were closing in on Deathgun's location. They were in an urban area now, and they walked in, and a bullet impacted the ground by Artemis's foot. They quickly hid behind a wall, and Artemis looked over the wall on the left to see Deathgun, standing there equipped with his Type 54 Black Star, pointing it directly where they were hiding. Artemis then decided that he could run to the next building with the other two, and then Artemis would start shooting at him from a vantage point upstairs in the next building.

"Okay, on the count of 3, we run to the building over there as fast as possible. Kirito, you protect Sinon while we run there. I will run upstairs and start shooting at him, and hopefully he either runs, or is killed." Artemis said.

The two nodded. Artemis counted down and soon they ran to the next building, and along with that, Deathgun was shooting at the three with his Type 54 Black Star, so they ran even faster than they would normally as these bullets were extra dangerous, especially for Sinon.

They got to the building and they didn't get shot. Kirito kept Sinon safe on the second floor and Artemis ran to the top floor and equipped his magnum and before shooting, he took a deep breath and let go of all of his worries. Once he was calmed down, he shot in Deathgun's direction and the bullet skimmed Deathgun's mask. He ran away soon after and headed to the desert.

Artemis soon walked down and said, "He went to the desert, we'll have to head there if we want a shot at killing him."

The two nodded and ran towards a bike in the distance. Artemis revved the engine and they were off to the desert area. The group went to a cave and hid there.

"So, there's another guy heading to my place?" Sinon asked.

"Supposedly, and if I'm correct, you know him quite well, and he's the last person you'd expect to try and kill you." Artemis explained.

"He knows me? How do you know this?" Sinon asked.

"Well, the anime based around what is happening right now isn't all about what Kirito is doing but rather, some of it is directed to you, meaning that someone in our universe also knows what could happen after." Artemis said.

"That's crazy," Sinon said.

"Oh yeah and what else is crazy is that if he is alive right now and is in your house, he might try and rape you instead." Artemis said.

"What!? Who is this you're talking about!?" Sinon asked, furiously.

"Well shit, it's been like how long since I reincarnated, I don't even remember. He was a boring character and I paid no attention to him at all, only until he tried to rape you, and Kirito came in and kicked his ass." Artemis said.

"Wait, I went in and kicked his ass?" Kirito asked.

"Oh yeah. You went in and fucking kicked him in the face, and then punched his nose a few times and probably broke it. He was bleeding all over his face." Artemis said. "Then he tried to drug you, but he failed miserably."

"Well at least I know I did that." Kirito said.

"Yeah, but hopefully if Owen and Alex don't kill him yet, they'll let you beat him up." Artemis said.

"Nah, I'll pass." Kirito said.

Then, a stream camera soon flew over the group, and everyone in ALO could see them talking.

"Hey, If anyone can hear us through this thing here, first let me say that we're gonna kick this Deathgun guy's ass. He can't kill IRL if he doesn't have someone in the real world to kill them, and must I say we got that covered." Artemis said.

Turns out everyone in ALO did hear them, and they all calmed down, but Asuna was thinking about what Artemis said about the person with the drug is being dealt with somehow, but she didn't care and she forgot about it. Everyone started watching closely. The stream camera soon disappeared, and Artemis got up and stretched.

"Well we should look for Deathgun on the map and head there. He'll be waiting out in the desert." Artemis said.

The other two got up and went to see a big building. Sinon decided she'd get up to the top and use it as a vantage point to snipe Deathgun. Kirito and Artemis were standing out in the field of sand, and they waited, until they saw a single bullet line point to Artemis's head, and Artemis quickly pulled out his photon sword and destroyed the bullet flawlessly. It was then Deathgun came out and said, "I have been waiting a long time for this."

"Yeah I bet you were." Artemis said.

"And that other guy, Oblivion. He's been looking for the Leader of Laughing Coffin ever since I killed his little friend in SAO. She was stuck in a dungeon, and I just walked up behind her and I stabbed the little thing multiple times." Deathgun said, laughing.

"So you did it, you fucking cruel, emotionless killer. Oblivion has been telling me how innocent she was, in fact he even says she was the most innocent person in the world, so you know what? I'm gonna find you IRL, and I am gonna make sure he takes you're last breath away from you." Artemis said, furiously.

Deathgun stood there for 5 seconds, and then he pulled out his Type 54 Black Star at Artemis, and he said, "How will you find me?"

"I know everything there is with this universe. I came here to save everyone from the pain and agony you caused upon them." Artemis said.

Deathgun put away his pistol, and stood there for another 10 seconds. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Deathgun said.

"I died once already, and if I have to die again to kill you, then I don't care!" Artemis said, pulling out his red photon sword and taking Kirito's away from him. Artemis then told Kirito to run, and then he charged at Deathgun who was wielding a blade of metal that can block photon swords. Artemis ran to him and whipped his sword at his blade. Artemis was at an advantage because not only was he dual wielding, but the photon swords were incredibly light and as the blade impacted the one Deathgun was wielding, Deathgun had to keep his grip tight. Artemis then took the other blade and pushed the sword away from Deathgun's chest and Artemis quickly kept his guard with one sword and sliced at Deathgun's hand, cutting it off, leaving him defenseless. Artemis then pulled out his magnum and kicked Deathgun down to the ground and started putting bullets into Deathgun's feet and his legs. Once his HP reached 1-20, Artemis pulled pointed his sword to Deathgun's neck and said, "Good riddance." Artemis then cut his head off.

The other two, Kirito and Sinon, walked down to where Artemis stood and Artemis said, "Wanna see if three people can pull of a souvenir grenade?"

The other two thought about it, and they decided they did, as they were tired and wanted to go to sleep. Artemis pulled out a grenade and the three did a group hug before blowing up, ending the tournament.

Everyone watching in ALO started cheering and the three logged off. Artemis however wasn't ready to end this yet, as he wanted to make sure that the other Deathgun wasn't free.

 **Sinon's Apartment**

Artemis parked his mustang to see a tied up man, as well as Owen and Alex standing there hiding under the deck.

"Hey Caleb! Don't worry, we got this asshat under control." Owen said.

"So, let's make him talk, shall we?" Caleb said, taking the man and putting him in the trunk of his car and driving off to Alex's place, where they killed Suguo. They tied him in the same chair they killed Suguo on as well.

He woke up and said, "Where am I?"

"Oh, we just have to ask you a few questions. Who is the real Deathgun?" Caleb asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked.

"Oh my god dude, look around. You really wanna us off today?" Caleb asked. The other two emerged from behind the door.

"Who is Deathgun's real name, and where does he live before I take this and slam it down on your skull." Owen said, wielding a sledgehammer.

"Holy shit Owen, what the hell?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, this is nothing. I was watching the stream and I heard Deathgun say he killed Platia, so you know what? I'm gonna find out where he lives, and if this man over here doesn't speak, he's gonna regret it." Owen said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

"Okay, look here. You tell us Deathgun's real name, and we'll let you go." Alex said, sarcastically as he wanted to kill him anyways.

"Why should I tell you?" The man asked.

"Because, I know you and Deathgun are brothers, and I know who you are, so where does Shouichi Shinkawa live?" Caleb asked.

He gasped and said, "How do you know his name?"

"Well you see, Kyuoji, I know your name as well. For a person who was reincarnated from another universe with the future of this universe played out in an anime, it's easy to identify a person." Caleb said.

Kyuoji gasped, and said, "What the fuck are you talking about?

"Honestly? I don't know anymore, Alex, you play Trevor and torture the hell out of him for the info we need," Caleb said, turning away and walking out of the room.

Alex then got the same tray that Caleb had with the adrenaline and the scalpels that Caleb used to harvest Suguo's organs and drew a scalpel and said, "Can you tell me what Anatomy means?"

"Why? You gonna open me up?" Kyuoji asked.

"Not until you tell me where your brother lives. Where does he live?" Alex asked.

"If I tell you, you swear on your life that you won't kill him." Kyuoji asked.

"Yeah, whatever, write down his address, and I'll be gone." Alex said.

Kyuoji foolishly gave Alex his address, and then Alex walked away to get that sledgehammer Owen had earlier, and his Elmo mask. He came back inside and Kyuoji said, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Killing you." Alex said, laughing. Alex then took the sledgehammer and smashed his skull into his brain.

"Ah, so many memories. That's what a Nervegear does when you die in SAO." Alex said, as Caleb and Owen walked downstairs.

"Ah c'mon Alex, too sudden." Caleb said. "You got his address right?"

"Oh yeah I did. Let's get there and let Owen kill him. After all, he did kill his friend, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah he did. I told Owen about it already." Caleb said.

The group got into Caleb's car and Caleb got the drug he needed to knock Deathgun out. Alex was the distraction, as he would knock on the door loudly, and Deathgun would open the door, and then Caleb would quickly inject the drug into his system and bring him into Alex's basement. Once they did that, the man woke up and saw someone wearing an Elmo mask, and two others wearing Elmo masks in the shadows. He shook his head and said, "Whatever the fuck this is about, tell me before I kill you all!"

Owen, who was standing in front of the tied up man, revealed a strip of duct tape from behind his back, and taped his mouth shut and said, "You really enjoy stabbing 13 year old girls in the back, don't you?"

The man started struggling and tried to pry off the rope that tied him to the chair, but he couldn't and got tired. Owen then took a needle full of adrenaline and injected it into his system, waking him up.

"You know, I always thought it was that PoH guy, who was the leader of Laughing Coffin, but it was you all along. I joined a mercenary guild in SAO, just so I can kill you, but it turns out that I get to kill you IRL." Owen said.

The man struggled even more and tried to scream as Alex handed Owen the same knife that killed the one who killed Caleb. Owen then ripped off the tape and then the man said, "Why must everyone I kill lead to me getting killed?"

"Well, you are a dumbass. Second, you really think I wouldn't want to avenge her? You killed an innocent child, and that comes back to you in the form of punishment. So allow me to kill you." Owen said.

Owen then took off the man's shoes and then he stabbed through his feet. He was screaming now, and then he took a brick he saw in the back of the room and broke his nose with it. He then took off his sock and put the brick inside and then whipped it at his crotch, causing two loud popping sounds. He then took the knife and stabbed his knee.

The poor man was screaming, until Owen said, "You're gonna break my fucking ears, shit man." Owen then took the sledgehammer and slammed it on his feet. He then saw a pair of tweezers, and he grabbed them, and he took a scalpel and cut around one of his teeth, loosening it. He then took the tweezers and pried the tooth out. He did the same thing for two other teeth as well.

"You're gonna go out much slower than your brother did, so at least enjoy your last minutes on earth," Caleb said laughing.

"Y-you monsters!" He screamed, hoping for someone to hear him, but little did he know, these walls were sound proof.

"Monsters? Monsters?! Oh I'll show you monsters! Owen let me take the reins for a bit!" Caleb said.

"B-but this is my kill," Owen whined, as Caled ripped the tray from his grasp.

"Don't fucking worry about it, he's yours, I just need to beat some sense into him for his attitude," Caleb said as he placed the tray back onto the cart, and grabbed the half melted nails from inside their heated coal bath, he motioned to Owen and Alex to hold the man's arms steady, and he proceeded to push them into the man's hands and feet, laughing as he did so.

He began crying, "You tried to send your brother to kill our friend, and not only our friend but HIS girlfriend," He said angrily, pointing to Alex, "Now prepare to pay for your troubles, ya bastard." He grabbed the generator, and hooked the jumper cables to each of the nails. He laughed as he turned on the generator, "Now, now," He said happily, "We will visit you soon, but don't wear yourself out, ok?" He laughed gleefully as he left the room.

 **5 minutes later**

The three walked back into the room, to see a cooked up man laying on the table. Caleb walked over, and turned off the generator, he then grabbed one of his adrenaline shots, and injected it into the man, causing him to jump slightly, and open his eyes wide, he looked over to see Caleb with Owen holding Deathgun's leg out.

Caleb laughed, "Now say goodbye to walking for a while, if ever," He dropped to his knees bringing his elbow down, right on the kneecap, shattering it, and the joint below it. Caleb grabbed his other leg, and said, "Owen, if you would do the honors," he said smiling.

"With pleasure," He replied, doing as Caleb did, bringing his elbow down on the kneecap, with similar results.

Caleb smiled and flicked a scalpel towards Owen's direction, he caught it, and Caleb said, "It's time for the harvest, and since this is your kill, you'll do the honors."

Owen nodded, and he then made a cut under his rib cage, and above his waist. He then cut down the middle, creating a doorway. Owen then opened the doorway and put his hand in and said, "Now let's see what you got here."

Owen pulled out his gall bladder and said, "Aw jeez, you still have this? Not everyone has one." He then placed it in a box and pulled out his liver and said, "What the hell? Man you destroyed this thing." Owen then pulled out what looked like a smokers lung and Owen said, "Well, this thing ain't gonna be working anymore, might as well take it out." Owen then pulled out one of his kidney and said, "I know a guy named Jack who would love to plant this in his garden."

Owen then looked and saw after he removed all of his other organs, besides one of the lungs, and his heart, that he was ready to rip his heart out. "Well, it seems that you have a heart? You can't have that thing anymore! Only good people have hearts! Killing 13 year old girls isn't good at all!" Owen said, as he ripped the man's heart out.

Alex walked down and asked, "You done?"

"Oh yeah, we're done. Let's get this place cleaned up so I can go home happily." Owen said. The group then cleaned up the place and Caleb and Owen went home.

 **The next day, ALO**

Artemis walked over to Lisbeth and Oblivion's shop to see how they were doing, and upon entering, Artemis saw Oblivion and Lisbeth, working on a sword. Artemis walked in and said, "Hey guys, how's life?"

"Well, it's all right I guess." Oblivion replied.

"Aw… You seemed extremely happy when you left Alex's place yesterday, from doing that thing," Caleb laughed.

"Alex's place? The thing? What are you talking about?" Lisbeth asked.

"Oh jeez." Oblivion muttered.

"Oh, you know, killing Deathgun with me and Alex in a torture room, nothing special," Artemis said nonchalantly.

"Dude! What the fuck, not in front of my girlfriend… Oh shit, probably shoulda denied it when I had the chance." Oblivion started glaring at Artemis, who laughed.

"You think you scare me, not a chance in hell," He said laughing, "But either way I'm not innocent either, I literally dissected Suguo, and fried him with electricity, then again I did that to Deathgun too, well not the dissection part," Artemis started laughing hysterically, causing Lisbeth to back away.

Artemis stopped laughing and became upset, "Call everyone else here, I wish them to know too, I've been feeling heavy with guilt, though at the same time felt never better, y'know what I mean?"

Oblivion looked at him for a moment and said, "Fine." Oblivion went and called them over. When they got there, Artemis stood in front and started speaking.

"I have a confession to make, so I want everyone to be ready, all right?" Artemis asked. Everyone nodded, and Artemis continued.

"I killed Suguo and Deathgun IRL." Artemis said.

Everyone gasped, and Wolf stood up, and walked over to Artemis. Artemis was expecting a sword through the skull, but he got something he never expected, support, "You think you did it alone, you cheeky mother fucker?" He said smiling, "I did just as much as you, and though I know you can't keep a secret from your friends, so I might as well just say, you're an idiot for thinking you did it alone."

Oblivion shrugged, "At least we got to use those elmo masks, that was fun," He said, also standing, "And I killed Deathgun, you just beat some sense into him," He turned to everyone gathered, "And you want to know why I killed him? It was for more than just Sinon, it was for someone else. I hope everyone remembers why I joined SWC. A long while back, when I logged onto SAO, I met a young girl who wanted to help those in the town of beginnings, because we knew right from the start that the logout button was missing."

Everyone knew who he was talking about, and he looked to Lisbeth, who started drawing a few tears. "Her name was Platia, and we were in a party until the first boss was defeated. A few months later, she was killed brutally as she was stuck in a dungeon on floor 21. So I stopped to find a mercenary guild and I joined SWC. We managed to wipe out Laughing Coffins headquarters. Now we entered GGO and I soon find out who killed her, and so it was Deathgun. We found him IRL and avenged the young girl I mourned for so long now."

Kirito got up and asked, "And why did you guy's kill Suguo?"

"Because he tried to kill you outside the hospital, and he raped your girlfriend." Artemis replied.

It was then Leafa stood up and hugged Artemis and as she did this she said, "Don't dwell on the deaths of those you've killed and think about those you've saved instead."

The group inside were drawing tears, until Oblivion stood up and said, "Well, let's not sit here and cry, let's celebrate!"

 **Credits**

 **Yozila85 - Author**

 **Urolutze - Co Writer**

 **Dark wolf knight 3 - Co Author**


End file.
